


United.

by EvilRegalsDamsel



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Girl Penis, Incest, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegalsDamsel/pseuds/EvilRegalsDamsel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna is trapped in an abusive marriage and finds comfort in her sister's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	United.

"Anna... What's wrong?" 

Anna was facing away from her sister, trying to keep her sobs under control. She knew it would happen again she just didn't thought it would be so soon. Damn, she still had a few unhealed bruises from last time. Of course he said he was sorry, that it wouldn't happen again... Just like he did last time. Only now Anna knew better than trusting him and left as soon as he fell asleep.

"Anna, please... Tell me what happened." The blonde woman squeezed her sister's shoulder friendly. "Let me help you." 

She knew she could trust her sister, she knew Elsa would make her feel better and that she would probably go there and beat the hell out of her husband. She was just too ashamed to tell her. Ashamed of telling her sister she was a loser's punching bag. Ashamed that she didn't listen to her when Elsa told her she could do better. Ashamed that she barely spoke to her dear sister in months just to please him. 

"Anna..." 

She just turned around, hugging the older woman as tight as she could. God, she missed her so much. How could she have been so stupid for so long? 

Elsa just held her close. It broke her heart to see her baby sister like this. She tried hard to be there for her in the last few months but Anna would just shut her out and hide away from the world. She barely left that house and Elsa was worried sick. She talked to Hans a few times but he would just fake a smile and tell her, her sister was 'perfectly fine'. She didn't trust him in the slightiest.  

"Hans..." Whispered the strawberry blonde, a minute or two later. 

I knew it! I fucking knew it! The blonde thought to herself. "Anna, look at me." She held her sister's chin, making her look into her eyes. "What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?" 

The shorter woman nodded, crying her eyes out. "He... H-He said he wouldn't... D-Do it again." 

Elsa's eyes widened instantly. "Again? Anna, how many times did he hit you?" 

"Twice... I'm so sorry, Elsa. I should have listen to you. I'm so stupid!" The younger woman was now looking down at the floor, too ashamed to face her big sister. 

Elsa was too shocked to say anything. That bastard had the nerve to lay a hand on her baby sister. Twice! She was going to kill him, she was going to buy a gun and blow his fucking head off! Better yet, she was going to cut his little pecker off and feed it to him! Yeah, and then she was going to-

"Elsa?" Anna's soft voice brought her back to reality. "Are you mad at me?" 

"No, sweetie." She sighed, shaking her head. "I'm here for you. You know that I will always stand by you." She placed a gentle kiss on her sister's forehead. "It's not your fault, Anna. It's his fault and I'm going to end him!" 

She was ready to go there and break every single bone in his body but she knew her sister needed her so it would have to wait. Right now, her only concern was to comfort the once bubbly girl and make her feel safe. Make her feel loved. God, she loved her so much and she would do everything; anything; to see Anna being happy again. Being the cheerful, happy girl she used to be. 

"Please, stay with me, Elsie. Don't let go." She hugged the blonde tighter as if she was afraid her sister would leave. 

"I'm here, Annie. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I promise." She said, stroking her soft hair. 

"Pinky promise?" The other woman asked, her voice small and broken. 

"Pinky promise." 

They entwined their pinkies, never breaking the warm embrace and suddenly Anna wasn't so afraid anymore. 

* * *

Elsa didn't know how they ended up like this. She was sitting on her leather couch and Anna was straddling her and kissing all over her pale neck. One minute her sister was crying on her shoulder and the next they were making out like two horny teenagers. She didn't even have the time to think of how wrong it was. Until Anna cupped her dick through her jeans, that's it. 

"Anna, no. Stop. This is wrong." 

Wrong. Wrong just like when she used to spy on her in the shower. Wrong like when she would jack off to the memory of her naked body. Wrong like that time she touched her boobs when she was asleep. She wanted her baby sister. She craved her touch, her sweet kisses, her tiny and warm body, everything. And that was so wrong in so many ways. She couldn't even have sex with other women without closing her eyes, pretending they were Anna. And now here she was, grinding against her and devouring her neck. She could just let it go and fuck her right there. In fact, she was dying to do so but she couldn't let her selfish needs take over. Anna was broken and vulnerable and she wouldn't take advantage of her. 

"Why? You don't really want me to stop and I don't want to stop neither." The younger woman smirked, unbuttoning her sister's pants.

It took everything in Elsa to get up, escaping from her sister's skilled hands. Of course she didn't want to stop, you just needed to look at her pants to see that but she still had some common sense on her.

"Anna, you don't know what you're doing. You just feel vulnerable and-" 

"I know full well what I'm doing, Elsa." Anna looked right into her sister's eyes. "I'm not as oblivious as you think I am. I know you want me. I know you used to get hard and sometimes even jack off staring at my body when I was tanning or taking a shower. Why do you think I always left the door open? I knew you were watching me and I loved it!" She stepped closer to Elsa and the blonde took a step back, shaking her head. "You know that night when you came into my bedroom and played with my boobs? I was wide awake, I just pretended to be asleep 'cause it felt so good and I didn't want you to stop. You should have seen how wet you made me that night, I had to masturbate three times before I could sleep." 

"No, Anna. Stop it." She turned around, covering her hard-on with both hands. 

"I sneaked into your room the next night. You were fast asleep and hard. As usual." 

"Please, shut up. Enough." She begged her. 

"I touched it. I played with your heavy balls. I even sucked the tip a little." 

"Shut up! I told you to stop it!" 

Elsa turned around, pushing her sister against the wall, finally losing her cool. Anna didn't seem surprised tough, she was hoping it would happen. She smirked victoriously, knowing Elsa was about to give in. 

"You were so big, sis. I bet you're even bigger now. I loved how it felt in my hands..." She sucked her earlobe and whispered into her ear "I loved to taste you in my tongue." 

And it was all it took for Elsa to lose the little self-control left in her and take the little nymph to her bedroom. Getting there, they were quick to take off their clothes, getting down to their underwears. The blonde could see the bruises on her sister's body and it made her feel angry again but she would deal with her anger later because right now she needed to be inside her. Elsa took a hold of her sister's waist, sitting down on the bed and making Anna sit on her lap as they kissed passionately.

"So you've been teasing me for years, huh? And here I was thinking I was so discreet. You've been such a naughty girl. This is what you wanted, right? You wanted this back then and you want this now. Get on your hands and knees for me, sis. I'll show you just how much I've been wanting this." 

Anna flashed her sister a sexy smile and getting up from her lap she crawled to the center of her king-size bed on all fours. Elsa held her breath for a moment at the sight of the shorter girl's exposed ass. She positioned herself behind her and palmed her ass cheeks, squeezing it hard.

"I'm gonna spank this sweet little ass of yours until it's dark red. Then you're gonna be a good girl and suck me off until I come in your mouth since you loved my taste so much." Anna was already clenching her pussy and asshole at her sister's words. "And then you're going to spread these beautiful long legs for me and I'm gonna fuck your tight pussy until you come and I'll shoot my seed deep inside you." Elsa smiled when the other woman pushed her ass against her now fully hard dick, desperately needing some friction. The blonde took a hold of her slim waist, stopping her from grinding on her hard-on. "No baby, not yet."

Elsa smacked one of her ass cheeks. Not too hard because she didn't wanna hurt her sister, she just wanted to turn her on. She would never hurt her in any way. Anna moaned. She smacked the other cheek and Anna let another loud moan of pleasure escape her thin lips. 

"Are you gonna be a good little slut for me, babe?" Elsa didn't know where the dirty talk came from but she was too horny to care.

Anna just nodded the best she could. The slaps started getting a little harder, as well as her dick at the sight of her sister's blushing bottom. She stopped for a few seconds to squeeze and kiss her sore butt and then she continued spanking her like it was the last thing she would do in life. Anna on the other hand, could only grip the sheets tightly and try not to wake up the neighborhood with her screams of pleasure. 

"I knew you would be a screamer, feisty pants." Elsa kissed her pale back and shoulders and slapped her now red bottom a few more times before stopping. She took off her tight boxers, feeling relieved that her buddy was finally free. 

Standing in front of her sister, she started pumping her hard meat, desperately needing release. Anna, who still was on all fours, slapped the blonde's hand away from her pink cock and without any foreplay she took it inside her hungry mouth. 

It was Elsa's turn to moan when she looked down and saw those pink lips moving up and down on her dick. She closed her eyes tightly and gripped on the girl's hair, biting down on her lip as Anna deep throated her. "Fuck, babe. That's it, take it down your throat." 

Anna smiled around the huge dick and clenched her throat muscles around the bulbous head. Feeling Elsa pulling hard at her hair she knew the blonde was about to lose it so started sucking hard on the head while pumping the rest of it as fast as she could. Elsa couldn't hold it any longer and came shooting thick ropes of cum inside her sister's waiting mouth. Anna had no problem swallowing her seed, she actually enjoyed Elsa's taste. And she knew the blonde would love to watch her swallow, so she put on a little show, opening her mouth so she could see the thick white liquid on her tongue before swallowing it. 

"You're gonna be the death of me, Anna." Elsa finally discarded Anna's drenched panties and laid down between her spread legs. The kissed hungrily and Elsa got hard again immediately, feeling how wet her sister was. 

"Please, Elsa. I need you. Inside. Now." Begged Anna, grinding her wet pussy on Elsa's meat. 

"Your wish is my command, babe." Elsa guided the tip of her dick to her tight hole and pushed it all inside. Anna felt like she was in heaven finally being filled up with Elsa's big dick. She never felt so full in her whole life. 

"Oh fuck, Elsa! You fill me up so good!" 

"And you're so tight, baby. Almost virgin like. God, you have no idea how long I've waited for this!" Elsa was holding on the head board and fucking the girl for all she was worth. She loved how Anna's pussy clenched around her dick like she didn't want her to pull out. She has never felt anything this good before, Anna was so wet and warm it was driving her crazy. She held onto Anna's knees and spread her long legs even wider so she could penetrate her deeper. Anna arched her back at the feeling, she could feel Elsa in her cervix and she loved it. They were both moaning and sweating and neither of them would last long. Elsa started playing with the tiny girl's hard little clit and her thrusts couldn't get any harder or faster. She wanted to make sure Anna came before she did. 

"Elsa, baby. So good. Almost there." Anna pinched her own hard nipples, sending a shiver of pleasure down her spine. 

Seeing Anna playing with her boobs amost sent Elsa over the edge so she rolled her hips while thrusting and gently pinched her sister's engorged clit, making Anna come hard on her dick. And when Anna's pussy suffocated her meat she allowed herself to lose it and shoot her seed deep inside her. She laid her head on Anna's chest and the two stayed quiet for a few minutes, catching their breath.

Elsa smiled listening to her sister's fast heartbeat. "I love you, Anna." She kissed the valley of her breasts, up her slender neck, her jaw and finally her pink lips. 

"I love you too, Elsie." Anna ran a hand trough Elsa's damp hair and gently bite down on her lower lip. 

They needed to talk, they both knew that. But after such an apassionate sex session they were too tired to do anything other than sleep. Elsa rolled off her sister, kissing Anna's cheek, who was already drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight, sis. Love you." 

"Night, Elsie. Love you too." Replied the other girl, hugging the blonde's waist and laying her head on the taller woman's chest.

There was nothing better for Anna than falling asleep listening to Elsa's heartbeat. And right from that moment she knew that everything was going to be alright. 

 

 **Fin**.


End file.
